A Naruto Fic
by Sanemaniac
Summary: A Fic with humor, OP Naruto, Gender bend and all that good stuff. Naruto x harem
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my very first story and nothing to be taken seriously. I would also appreciate some helpful criticism.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime or manga I use. So R&amp;R.

Speech

_"thinking"_

techniques used

**entity/Kyuubi/Shenron speaking**

Chapter 1: I AM ALIVE!

Dr. Gero's Lab:

Damn it! Gero cursed as he typed frantically on his huge computer. "_I just barely escaped from those fools with my life, they are stronger then anticipated. But that matters not I will awaken 17 and 18 and soon my ambitions will be complete." _Pushing one more button two pods opened up with smoke coming from inside. Two pairs of eyes shot open. 17 and 18 were awakened.

Outside with the Z fighters:

Hey guys I found them! Trunks shouted as he flew towards the mountainside where the large green metallic door was. Don't just stand there, blast it open already, said Vegeta arriving. With a ki blast Trunks blasted a huge hole where the door was, building up smoke . When it dissipated he saw three figures standing.

Ah, you're finally here, Too bad it won't be for long. 17, 18 destroy them, pointing at the Z fighters with the remote not noticing the smirk that 17 and 18 had. Yes doctor, they said simultaneously. In a blink of an eye the remote was swiped away from his hand, into the hands of 17. What are you doing give that back? Give it back I order you! Sorry doctor, there will be no more ordering us around, said 17 crushing the remote in his hand. You dare defy your creator!? It's about time for you to take a permanent nap old man. 18 said, flashing behind him. With a chop his head was gone from his body.

Wow, Krillen said gulping. They just killed him. Who cares its time to show these androids what real power is. Vegeta said charging towards the androids. With a kick from 17 that was blocked he was pushed away. Tsk , tsk, tsk so impatient. You haven't the rest yet. Don't you want to test your powers?

What!? Screamed Trunks. Father don't listen to him, we need to destroy them now befo- Shut up Trunks! Vegeta said still staring at 17. Bring them out, and hurry. Yes, your majesty he said doing a mock bow. Do it 18.

Smirking, 18 walked to a pod a little ways from theirs and pressed a red button on the side flipping the door up. Waking up the huge, green, clothed man's eyes glowed red before stepping out. What's your name, she asked the green giant? I am android 16 tasked to destroy Son Goku. Alright follow me. Looking around she spotted one last pod in the far right corner of the room. No windows were available to see inside. There weren't any buttons but there was a handle about the size of one of 16's arms. As soon as she aid a hand on it she started to feel her energy disappearing rapidly. What the hell? She couldn't take her hand away and she was getting pretty tired. from the drain. Before she was fully drained a loud beep sounded off and she dropped to her knees letting go of the handle while the pod opened up. She sensed something in front of her and looked up angrily to stare into deep red slitted eyes dipped in a sea of black-

AN: That is all I'm going to write right now

I've got some pairings decided for the protagonists already but more suggestions will be welcomed, gender bend as well. R&amp;R


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This is the second chapter, and I hope this one will be better then the last. Thank you for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the manga or anime I use. R&amp;R

Speech

_"thinking"_

techniques used

**entity/kyubi/Shenron speaking**

**Chapter 2**

Android 18 looked up angrily into the red slit eyes. She stared for what seemed like an eternity in those powerful eyes. "Uh, is there something on my face?" Brought out of her stupor, she stood up to confront him. But, before she could question him she was interrupted. Hey, what's your name? It's 18 and I ask the questions here. Alright Sheesh, the names Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, "he said in a James Bond fashion." Everyone sweat dropped at that. Right, let's go. Whoa, slow down there babe I just met you. Although, "he said and started to check her out." Covering up what her hands could,it felt like his eyes were looking right through her clothes. 18, you finished or what, "17 yelled." Yeah that's all. Come on guys, let's go. They flew up to meet where 17 was by the Z Fighters.

It's about time, I almost thought you were afraid of facing m-

Wow, a real live goblin! What the?! How did you get behind me?

Wait a minute, aren't you little too big to be a goblin? , Naruto asked Piccolo. Appearing behind Krillen this time he started to rub his head. Ha ha shiny. Are you monk or something? Wha- GALICK GUN! That should teach you stupid android. Teach me what? _"So fast", _were everyone's thoughts. Stop playing around and fight like a man, "Vegeta said jumping away." Charging up and with a burst to finish off he became Super Saiyan. Now get ready, i'll blast you to oblivion! FINAL FLASH! Naruto just stuck his hand out with a bored expression ready for impact. One down three to go. Smirking smugly as he said it.

Father, watch out! FINAL FLASH! Before he could move he was hit by his own attack blocking only some of it. It cleared showing Vegeta out of Super Saiyan looking worse for wear with his blooded and torn clothes. How?

Oh, that? I guess I absorbed your attack and now it's added to my arsenal.

Wow, your pretty strong, "complimented 18." You got any other tricks?

I'm sure I could show you a few, Naruto said, winking suggestively making 18 blush."

Alright time to go, "17 said stepping in." As they started to fly away Trunks tried after them but was stopped by Piccolo's hand on his shoulder. If Vegeta wasn't enough to beat them what hope do we have? All we can do now is get strong enough then face them again. No one saw another Naruto appear in a puff of smoke to follow the Z fighters.

With the Androids (I'll just skip to them inside the van)

So, what next? There's a city up ahead, "spoke 17."

I need to get a new change of clothes i'm all sweaty. What about you Naruto? Naruto? She turned to the back to see him and 16 immersed in a little orange book. Was 16 blushing? What are you guys reading?

Naruto instantly put the book up. Nothing it was just a crossword.

Right, " she said giving him a flat look."

We're here, " 17 announced as they drove into town. Well, i'm going to an arcade if anyone wants to join. 16 followed 17 out of the vehicle.

I guess that means we're going clothes shopping. Naruto started to think of all the clothes he could get 18 to try on while following her. _" He he, I've become such a pervert. Is this how Ero Sennin felt all the time?" _**Who cares, I say bang every hot chick you come across and add them to your harem. **_Kurama? How long have you've been there? __**A little after you arrived. Kami wanted me to give you information concerning this world. **__She did, did she? _(I'll do a flashback of how he got here later)

With Shadow Naruto (He will be referred to as S Naruto)

S Naruto finally found Goku's house. It was getting kind of boring listening in that long on the green goblin and his friends. He landed by the house and walked up to the door. He knocked and waited til the door was opened by Chi Chi. Yes?

I am looking for Son Goku as I am a friend of his. She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously before going to a cheery expression and let him in.

Well, Goku is very sick right now and is resting so he won't be able to talk to you.

That's alright I'll wait. Can I use your restroom?

Sure, it's down the hall to the left.

As he walked down the hall he spotted a door cracked open at the end of the hall. Peeking inside he saw Goku laying serenely on a bed. _"I heard he had a heart disease."_ I guess I'll see if I can heal him faster. He placed his hand over his chest making glow with greenish white energy. He stayed in this position for a few minutes till he brought his hand up and along with it came a black substance that he compressed and destroyed.

Welp, my jobs done. He walked down the hall to see Chi Chi watching T.V. He quietly made his way out the front door. That lady was hot. Next destination, hot springs He he, "he said with a perverted smile."

Back at Chi Chi's

Trunks made it to Goku's after dropping off Vegeta at his mothers to see a figure flying away. He quickly made his way inside. Ms. Chi Chi are you alright!?

Why wouldn't I be Trunks?

There was someone just leaving here.

Oh, he said he was a friend of Goku's.

What did he look like?

Well, he was quite tall, had blond hair, and whiskers on his cheeks.

_"Damn it, they found Goku"_ Goku, are you alright, he shouted as he ran to Goku's room.

Yeah, I'm fine. Some guy came in here and I guessed he healed me.

That was one of the androids. Why would he heal you.

I don't know but I felt how strong he was. It was frighting but, I still want to fight him.

Trunks face planted. Only you Goku.

Back with Androids

What about this one 18?

That's a nurses outfit you dolt. Plus it's two sizes too small.

So, you can kick ass and look good at the same time. While they are distracted with how you look you can easily take them down. Problem solved.

Are you guys finished? It's been two hours.

Yeah yeah, we're done. Let's go.

AN: Naruto has shown one of his many skills. What else can he do?

I don't know about you guys but this chapter seemed kind of boring. I promise that there will be more action next chapter.

Remember suggestions for pairings.

Naruto x Android 18

Naruto x fem buu (she is going to look like my character from Xenoverse)

Any that's all I got. Later

R&amp;R


	3. Not a Chapter

AN:I'm gonna be on temporary hiatus until I get that spark I had the first time I wrote this story.

But, I have an upcoming Bleach story today, so that might be good. Been meaning to do this for a while.

Ja ne


End file.
